Two Irish Leprechans
by Wolfing Pups
Summary: Remus has a confession to make, and Sirius proposes two solutions. Very short. Quite cute.


**Title: **Two Irish Leprechans 

**Author: **Kane 

**Rating: **American PG-13, for language 

**Disclaimer: **JKR's characters. I merely take them out to tea. 

**Summary: **Remus has a confession to make, and Sirius proposes two solutions. Very short. Quite cute. At least in my mind. 

"Fuck." 

It was all he had to say as his friend stood before him, hands shaking slightly and his lips curling into his mouth nervously.

"Bloody fuck," he added.

"Yes, so you said, Sirius."

Sirius Black did not know what to say. Such a rare event required a damn good reason. He had two environments, each with their own reflexes: home, where he kept his mouth shut, and school, where he took the opportunity to be as smartass as he wanted. He was currently in Gryffindor Tower, so a smartass answer was in order, but all that came out of his mouth was:

"Bloody fuck, Remus."

Remus sighed. "I do wish you'd say something besides...that."

"Nothing but 'bloody fuck' is coming to mind, mate."

"Apparently." Remus took a seat on the large recliner opposite of Sirius, who was in a daze on the sofa. "You must have known."

Sirius snorted. "Well of course I did! I just..." He pinched the bridge of his nose, something his mother did whenever she was frustrated, annoyed, or just wanted to look like an absolute bitch. He seemed to do it subconsciously. "I didn't think you'd be so blunt about it."

Remus fiddled with his robes. "Do James and Peter know?"

"Of course they do, you stupid prat."

"Does anyone else?"

Sirius shrugged. "Plan on telling anyone else?"

"Well...no!"

"Then what's the bloody difference?"

Remus continued to play with his robes and look at the floor shamefully. He felt bloody awful. He didn't have to spring the awkward news on Sirius so...awkwardly. It was quite uncharacteristic for him, really. He had always expected Sirius to approach him about it. Or James. Or even Peter. But for him to say something first, well...it was a damn good thing he hadn't put any money on it.

"So..."

"So, what?"

"Well, I don't know. Something other than 'bloody fuck' would make me feel a lot better right now."

"Well what do you want me to say! This is all so...sudden."

"You said you knew!"

"Yes," Sirius said carefully. "But there's a fine line between knowing and not saying anything and...your mate just coming and saying it and expecting you to handle it well. I suppose I was just expecting to know and never say much about it. You know. Pretend like it doesn't exist."

Remus pouted, a bit hurt. "Try living with it! The least you could do is be a bit supportive!"

"I'm...sorry."

"I know."

"What do you want me to say?"

Remus thought for a minute. "I'd like you to say that you understand, and will do anything to ease my pain."

"Ease your pain," Sirius repeated.

"Yes, it is quite painful."

"Indeed."

They sat still for a bit, not saying a word. Remus was too tense to even play fussily with his robes, and Sirius was too tense to brush his bangs from his eyes.

"You know, Remus..."

Remus looked at him. "Yes, Sirius?"

"There is a solution."

"Is there?"

"Yes."

Remus waited for him to continue. "Well?" he prodded when the answer didn't come out soon enough.

"We could do one of two things. Forget it--"

"No!"

"Right then, that leaves one option."

"Which is...?"

"Confront it."

"Confront it," Remus repeated.

"Yes, you dolt. Confront it." Sirius patted the seat next to him, and Remus obediently switched seats. He sat next to Sirius very timidly, not sure of what 'confront it' consisted.

"Remus?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"Are you scared?"

"Yes, Sirius."

"So am I."

Sirius took Remus's trembling hand into his own and squeezed it. Remus looked at their intertwined fingers and then beamed back at Sirius's face. Sirius smiled back, and lightly kissed Remus's cheek.

"This wasn't nearly has difficult as when we confronted each other about that werewolf thing."

"No. Not nearly."

"Mate, we are as gay as two Irish leprechans prancing under a lucky rainbow."

"Yes, we are."

"Hmm." Sirius felt quite content to just hold Remus's hand and stare into the fire. He felt Remus stir a bit uneasily next to him, so he squeezed his friend's hand reassuringly.

"Sirius?"

"What?"

"When you say 'confront'..."

"Obviously, by 'confront', I mean 'shag each other senseless'."

"Oh," Remus chirped. He decided to do one more bold movement. He put his head on Sirius's shoulder and closed his eyes. "That's good," he added.

"Indeed."

13th use of dragon's blood: poison for readers who don't review.  
Please review! I love some constructive critisism.


End file.
